ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series
Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series is an upcoming 3D TV series set to premiere on Cartoon Network. It reunites the cast from Sonic X and from their first game as the characters of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(series) Sonic the Hedgehog] franchise. It will be produced by new distributer Warner Bros. Animation. This is the first time in the franchise where Warner Bros. Animation can produce. Also, Sega and Sonic Team will both also produce. The show will begin on August 9, 2010 at 8:30 pm. A sneak preview of the TV show's first episode aired on July 12, 2010. In Japan, it is set to air on TMS Entertaiment beginning in December. Plot The show will force on Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose living as teammates working together to protect the world from evil. Dr. Eggman, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega were their enemies. Before that, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy has saved the world from the giant moster attacking the city of station square from evil Dr. Eggman and his teammates. Although, the citizens of the city cheers as the four work as a team together. During the series, Sonic and Amy are both in a relationship. Thus, Knuckles began to have a serious crush on her. This will be the TV series' first time to force on characters to have a romantic relationship. Also, Tails has created Tornado, which is now a minivan, instead of a plane, where it was since destroyed during a flying battle against Eggman. Episodes Season 1: 2010-2011 The first season began filming on January 2010 and finished in April 2010 with 25 episodes. Season 2 begins filming in August 2010 and will be finished in four months to have another 25 episodes. Characters Main ;Heroes *Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog for season 1 and Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog for season 2. *Amy Palant as Miles "Tais" Prower for season 1 and Kate Haggins as Miles "Tails" Prower for season 2. *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose ;Villains *Mike Polock as Dr. Eggman *Jason Griffith as Shadow the Hedgehog for season 1, and Roger Craig Smith for season 2. *Kathleen Delaney as Rouge the Bat *Andrew Rannells as E-123 Omega Supporting *Rebecca Honing as Cream the Rabbit *Jack Rova as Cheese Chao *Ryan Drummond as Sr. Sonic the Hedgehog *Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat *Jason Griffin as Jet the Hawk for season 1, and Roger Craig Smith for season 2. *Bella Hudson as Blaze the Cat / Hermione / Wave the Swallow *Dan Green as Storm the Albatross *David Wills as Espio the Chameleon / Milo "Father Tails" Prower *Amy Birnbaum as Charmy Bee / Sandy the Hedgehog / Miley "Mother Tails" Prower *Jimmy Zoppi as Victor the Crocodile *Peta Capella as Silver the Hedgehog *Tom Kenny as Spikes the Echidna / Ross Rose *Kimberly Brooks Nicola the Echidna *Kate Souice as Roseanne Rose Notes: This episode will be featuring with new and old characters in the future episodes. Trivia *This is the first time of having characters, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy working as a group to protect the world. Eggman, Shadow, Rouge and Omega were villains of Eggman's new castle called "Eggcastle". *The cast from Sonic X will reprise their roles for the show. *This is the first show into the Sonic the Hedgehog franchises to release on Cartoon Network, instead of 4Kids TV. *Season 1 will be the final time that Jason Griffin and Amy Palant voicing Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. Before season 2, they will be replaced by different voice actors Roger Craig Smith and Kate Haggins. External links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_X Sonic X]